


StormHunter

by originalone73



Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character(s), Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalone73/pseuds/originalone73
Summary: an awkward situation ensues while Bobby is away





	StormHunter

 

Her last name was Hunter. Her first name was Storm. She hated her parents. That wasn’t true. She loved them. She hated her father’s sense of humor. He wasn’t nearly as funny as he thought he was.

 

In some ways Dean reminded her of her father in that his sense of humor was an acquired taste.

 

He was also kind, patient and caring. He could even be likable sometimes.

 

That was one of the reasons she hadn’t tried to beat the living hell out of him. The other was she did have some sense and survival instinct. He was one bad ass mofo. She was sort of wondering why it couldn’t have been SAM that was her supposed boyfriend.

 

But then she had gotten a glimpse of what lurked in the back of Sam’s eyes in the dead of night and was perfectly fine with being Dean’s girlfriend.

 

She had her own bedroom upstairs. She had insisted on that when they were looking for the house. She was not sharing a room or a bathroom. She could deal with all of the rest of the crap but she wasn’t going to be moved on those two points. 

 

There was a video that I’m not sure if I still have. They were at some house and would be there for a while. It sort of reminded me of a Craftsman Bungalow style. Sam and Dean were talking. Sam was doing the Tarzan pose on the archway and Dean was sitting. That would be the setting.

I found it. It was actually a motel room.

 

They had to stay in one spot for three months for some reason. They were being supervised. Something had happened and it involved the other Hunters. She was supposed to be their witness and report back to the other Hunters. 

 

She rather likened it to babysitting very tall toddlers. She would have to Skype to report in so they could see her. Probably every third day. And it would increase to every other day as it got closer to the end of the thirty days.

 

How are they?

Impossible? Annoying? Who wants to kill them the most? The other side or anyone that has been trapped in the same place with them for more than a few days?

 

Bobby was one of the Hunters that was listening in. He almost to fell out of the chair laughing. The others weren’t sure how to take it.

 

“Are they dangerous?”

Her face could express “are you stupid?” without saying a word.

“You know what I mean.”

“I am not a mind-reader. Try the question again.”

 

Bobby leaned in. “What are they doing?”

She sighed. “I am an only child. I need to send my parents a thank you card.”

Bobby snickered.

“They argue. They bicker. They call each other names and fight over food. The only way they have table manners is that they do understand the concept of eating AT the table. If they get into one more what they call bitch slap-fest I am going to use the fire extinguisher on them.”

 

“So they are showing signs of aggression? You think they have been infected?”

 

Bobby snorted. “That’s pretty typical behavior for Sam and Dean.”

“Dear God. I have been the good child. I followed orders. Made good grades. Never caused any trouble. Why by the name of all that is holy am I being punished?”

 

Dean fell into the frame behind her and continued on to the floor. A hand popped up. “Hey there.”

 

Sam popped into the scene behind her chair with a big grin on his face. “Photo bomb!”

 

Bobby watched as she got up and grabbed a pillow off the bed. “Get out. Out. This is my room. Shut up. Leave me alone and get out.”

 

She was alternating beating on Sam and Dean who happily grabbed pillows to join in the fight. Her scream of rage when her pillow exploded prompted them both to run from the room.

 

She slammed the door shut and shoved a chair under the knob. She was shaking as she was leaning against the door.

 

Bobby couldn’t hear what she was muttering but he would bet money it was a desire wish to strangle the both of them.

 

“I’m done. You have your damn report. I need to clean up the mess that they made of my room. They killed my pillow. It was my favorite pillow. I am going into town and getting another one. I. am. Not. Taking them with me.” She disconnected with an irritable stab.

 

He kind of felt sorry for her. They were a handful on a good day. They were bored and tensions were running high in both of them. Maybe it had been unfair to send her. But out of all of the people that had been available she was the only one that he thought wouldn’t make the situation worse.

 

They treated the poor thing like a sibling. He hoped that would be enough to keep her safe. They were protective of females by nature. Even some of the nastier encounters with women hadn’t totally extinguished that trait. It didn’t hurt that she was small and delicate looking.

 

He was glad that they had got it recorded. He would watch it at slow speed later. Right now he had other Hunters to keep from being idjits. Well. Total idiots, some things were just impossible.

 

She had actually gotten Dean a couple of good hits. The expression on his face had been priceless.

 

The look on Sam’s face when she had put a foot in his gut when he had been holding her wrist to reel her in had been pretty good too. She was more flexible than he would have thought. He went on about his day and didn’t think that much about the incident.

 

Bobby would have gotten a copy and watched it in slow motion later that evening. For research purposes of course.

 

Dean falling through had been funny. Sam must have shoved him.

 

Her expression at Sam’s ‘photobomb’ behind her… he could just see her grip on her sanity fraying then snap at something one of them had done to her chair or said or both.

 

She had the pillow off the bed and had delivered the blow to the back of Dean’s head with everything she had. The look of surprise had been comical.

 

He was kind of surprised also as he watched in slow motion. Sam and Dean had been Hunters for a very long time. It showed. Even when they were trying to hide it or when they were on their own time. It was in every movement and look. Like a shadow hovering around them.

 

They made even their own kind wary.

 

Not this little girl. They had just pissed her off royally.

 

She was actually shaking she was so mad. Sam’s cackle didn’t help and she went after him.

 

It was every younger sibling driven to the point of bodily harm just to get a little peace.

 

She gave a better accounting of herself than he would have thought she was capable of. She was quick. She had the pillow in the middle and used it more like a short staff than swinging it like a baseball bat.

 

She was agile and went with the movements that Dean and Sam made toward her. She showed some actually fighting skill and strategy. She wouldn’t last in an actual fight against the two of them but Bobby didn’t actually know of anyone else that would. They had been through too much.

 

He was rather surprised that she was dealing with them being physical with her as well as she was.

 

Suddenly it got…intense. Sam got a hand on her. He had her by the wrist. It was the first truly aggressive movement in the fight. And it had come from Sam not Dean. Not what he had expected.

 

She came around with an expression on her face that he hadn’t caught the first time. There was a snarl and pure anger on her face as she unloaded a kick into Sam’s stomach. It was solid and took the wind out of him for a few seconds. He was used to physical punishment and recovered quickly. He didn’t escalate the aggression though.

 

Bobby rewound the scene and played it frame by frame.

 

She hadn’t been playing. He had one wrist in a good grip and was reaching for her other arm as he was yanking her toward him. She went with the movement and used it. She didn’t have the best angle but the kick was a good hit. One that should have driven any ordinary guy to his knees gasping for breath.

 

Sam took the hit and loosened his hold as he clutched his stomach. She whirled and he let her go more than she broke his grip.

 

What had caught Bobby’s attention was the look on Sam’s face as his head came back up. He couldn’t tell for certain but he swore that as he played it almost second by second there had been some sort of flash in Sam’s eyes. Not a human kind of flash either. Sad to say he didn’t know if it was a new manifestation or remnants from an old one.

 

The look of dismay that the brothers flashed each other as the feather pillow exploded was interesting. They were already turning to head out the door as the scream sounded. They had consulted and decided to call a retreat. He didn’t think that they were that familiar with the concept.

 

Bobby watched her as she finished her report and disconnected.

 

She had been described as pleasant and easy going. A kind of quiet girl that was easily over-looked. Boring actually. Girl had some hidden fire in her belly.

 

She wasn’t the enemy. She was on their side. If she could help she would. She believed that they had both suffered enough. They would have been exposed to something. The Hunters were worried that the Winchester brothers would turn into the things that they hunted.

 

She practiced every morning and sometimes more often. She would go through stylized katas. Dean would give her shit about it.

 

Sam could tell it was getting to her. He tried to get Dean to back off. It was one thing to kind of pull her pigtails but he was starting to cross the line. Dean was making fun of something that was important to her.

 

Sam didn’t think that she had brothers and had no idea how utterly obnoxious they could be and still have your back.

 

That light saber wouldn’t do her any good in a real fight.

 

He made fun of her name. Her height since she was about 5’3” and looked delicate.

 

Bobby came through to check on them. After he watched the report a couple of times he decided to get a closer and more personal look.

 

He told her to go ahead and clean Dean’s clock. She wasn’t a violent person. Dean did keep poking at her when she was practicing with a fan. It was the first time he got the snot knocked out of him with a freaking FAN.

 

Dean made the mistake of picking up the other fan while she was practicing and poking at her with it. He was ‘helping’.

 

Sam knew that they really fought with those things. He wondered if he should warn Dean or just let her knock his brother on his ass. Dean did sort of deserve it.

 

Sam had watched her workout and practice. She had Dean on speed. He was stronger but she was faster. It would just be if she had the killer instinct to go after him. He had never seen her in a real fight and he didn’t know what kind of Hunter she actually was. There weren’t that many female hunters.

 

It wasn’t till Dean swatted her on the ass with the fan. Between one blink and another something changed. She came around and Dean was in deep shit. He didn’t want to hurt her. He had been playing. She wasn’t.

 

She was fast and vicious. She had him backing up and then on the ground gasping for breath. In the hands of someone that knew what they were doing that pretty fan was a weapon. She knocked him on his ass and took his breath away.

 

Then walked off. He watched her walk away. She was pissed.

 

“Good job there Dean. Taught her a lesson.”

Dean looked at Bobby with disbelief. “How do you see that?”

“Got to work more on her temper.”

“Her temper? I think her temper works just fine.”

 

“World’s full of assholes. Can’t let them get to her. But you learned something too, didn’t you boy?”

“Won’t be poking at her with a fan anymore.”

 

“Don’t judge a book by its cover. She had you a couple of times. Some of those fans could have gutted you. She just left bruises. She could have broken bones. Those delicate little things are tougher than they appear.”

 

“No shit there.”

 

Sam went over to his brother and offered him a hand up. “I would suggest chocolate if you want to get her attention. Pulling her pigtails isn’t working that well for you.”

 

“Not getting near her for a couple of days.”

“Might be a good idea.”

 

۩♥۩♥۩♥۩♥۩♥۩♥۩♥۩♥۩♥۩♥۩♥۩♥

 

 

Dean looked across the table at Sammy. “Okay. Little slow this morning. Where is she?”

“Huh?”

“Storm. Girl. Only real girl here besides you. About yea high?”

 

Sam frowned at him. Then looked thoughtful. “I don’t know. I didn’t hear her this morning.”

“Rock. Paper. Scissors?”

 

“Nope. You asked. You go check. You’re the oldest.”

“Crap. Might as well go ahead and roust her before the eggs get cold.”

 

He knocked and when he got no answer went in. She wasn’t in the bed. It looked like she had a restless night.

 

She was in the bathroom. The door was open and she was curled up on the floor.

 

He had a moment of panic before he noticed that she was breathing and not bleeding. Dean sat just outside the doorway. “Breakfast is ready.”

 

All he got in answer was a groan.

“I made eggs. Nice fluffy scrambled eggs and greasy bacon. Want me to bring you some?”

 

She curled in tighter on herself. “I’m not finished purging what I had yesterday. I’ll pass.”

“You eat something that we didn’t?”

“No.”

 

Dean slid in slightly closer. “What’s up then?”

“Nothing.”

He raised both brows and made his Face of Disbelief. “Yeah. I’m seeing that.”

 

There was silence for about a minute. “Go away.”

“Nope.”

“Please?”

“Nope.”

 

“Why?”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing you can catch.”

 

Dean studied her. Suddenly several things made sense. “What kind of birth control are you on?”

“Oh. Dear. God. Fine. I answer and you go away and let me suffer in peace. Pills.”

 

“They aren’t the best.”

“I’m not a freaking Hunter. The shot made me feel low-grade horrible for three months. The pills work and I only have to feel like I want to die for about 24-hours. I’ll take the pills thank you very much for your opinion.”

 

“You want a pillow?”

“You aren’t going away are you?”

“Blanket?”

“Oh. God.” She curled up tighter.

 

He stood and got a couple of towels and covered her with them. She had broken out in a fine layer of sweat. Yeah. She looked pretty miserable. He rubbed her back as he waited it out.

 

“I take it she’s not going to want her share of breakfast?”

Storm pulled the corner of a towel over her face at the sound of Sam’s voice.

“Doubt it. Go ahead and play garbage disposal. Cold eggs suck. I’ll fix her something when she feels like food.”

 

Sam nodded and left.

Dean started talking. Rambling about nothing in particular. Just whatever passed through his head. Most of the stories were kind of funny. A dark humor to be sure but he was a Winchester. He really didn’t come with any other setting.

 

Sam came back with a heating pad. “Here. Supposed to help.”

Dean nodded. “Hey. Heating pad. Back or front?”

 

She just shook her head.

“We’ll split the difference and put it on your side.” He arranged the pad under the towels. She was kind of clammy.

 

“How long is this supposed to last?”

Dean shrugged. “She said 24 hours of miserable.”

 

“It’s almost over. This part of it.”

“Okay. What’s the next part?”

“I start. And flood for about a day. Then it gets better.”

 

Dean snorted. “Getting up off the bathroom floor would count as better in my book. I can see now why you were so picky about the bathroom. Nothing like a ground view. And smell.”

 

“Shut. Up. I’m queasy enough.” She slowly pushed herself to a sitting position with an expression of extreme distaste. “I want a shower.”

 

“Sure. When you can stand up. Lean against the wall for awhile longer.”

“I’m okay.”

 

Dean looked at Sam. “Do I sound that convincing? When you can see that I’m lying through my teeth.”

“You have more practice at it. Hers was kind of lame. Sorry. No offence.”

 

“Go away?”

Both Winchesters smiled at her.

“Just so you know. Those smiles didn’t help and weren’t reassuring. Just saying.”

 

Storm glared at both Winchesters. “I want a shower. Without an audience. Go. Away. And if you are too stubborn to do that, at least shut the door.”

 

Dean shrugged and Sam scooted inside the bathroom to sit by his brother and shut the door.

 

“I meant with you two on the OTHER side of the door.”

“Need any help?”

 

For a couple of seconds Storm looked like she was going to cry.

Dean got up and turned on the shower so the water could warm up. “Crawl in. Strip. Wash. Crawl out. You sing out when I call your name. You don’t answer; we come back in.”

She nodded. “Deal.”

 

۩♥۩♥۩♥۩♥۩♥۩♥۩♥۩♥۩♥۩♥۩♥۩♥

 

She just wants to curl up and be left alone. It didn’t happen. They got her hair dry and tucked her in bed. With company. Dean and his laptop.

 

She was upset and embarrassed.

 

Dean finally told her. “Look. I’m not getting it. Explain it to me. Bluntly in little words. What exactly is it that you are upset about?”

 

“It’s not like I want to bleed all over you and the bed. Just leave me alone.”

 

Dean looked over at Sammy who looked equally as confused. He shrugged and left the room.

 

“I hate to be the one to break it to you. I’ve been bled on before.” He thought about it and then added. “And puked on. Peed on. But Sammy was younger then. I’ve worn and washed off all manner of bodily fluids. I don’t think it’s as big a deal as you are making it out to be.”

 

Sam walked back in carrying something. “Cloth on both sides but the center is waterproof. We have a bunch of them in the trunk of the Impala for when shit happens and Dean bitches about the seats being hard to clean.”

 

He held out his hand. “Uppie. Uppie.”

Storm wondered if he had lost his mind.

Dean snickered.

 

She did take his hand and Sam tossed the pad to Dean to spread out.

“There non-problem solved.”

Storm crawled back into the bed and sat on the pad. “Does that mean that you will go away now?”

 

“And deprive you of my charming company?”

“Why are you picking on me?”

 

Dean moved the laptop to the nightstand. “Hey. Hey. Take it easy. Not picking on you.” He gathered her up and held her. “Just want to make sure that you’re okay. Not going to get up and pass out or anything.”

 

Sam sat on her other side. “You really looked…” He winced. “You looked like shit and I imagine that’s what you felt like. You don’t just bounce back from that. Just chill and let us take care of you for a little while. You can go back to being independent tomorrow.”

 

“It’s just so embarrassing.”

 

Dean tried to stifle the snicker. He wasn’t exactly successful. “Sorry. Sorry. Wasn’t laughing at you.”

 

Sam settled in on the bed. “Evidently you have never seen us when we’ve come back from a hunt. We have a special tarp in the Impala to spread over the seat. Not pads. A freaking tarp. I think that we keep about four changes of clothes from the underwear out at all times when we are Hunting. Trash bags and a case of wipes. Getting the picture here?”

 

Storm cautiously adjusted her position against Dean. “But that’s different?”

“Bodily fluids are bodily fluids. And how strange is our life that I can say that? Point is. I’m comfortable. Dean’s comfortable. We’re staying. You might as well get comfy and take a nap. I didn’t sleep for shit last night because someone kept flopping around all night long.”

 

“I couldn’t get comfortable.”

“And you just had to share.”

 

“You were making those snorfling noises again.”

“I don’t snore.”

“No. You snorfle.”

 

“That’s not a real word Dean.”

“It needs to be.”

 

“Okay. Enough. Both of you. This is making my head hurt on top of everything else. We are all going to take a nap. Close your eyes and go. To. Sleep.”

 

She got comfortable and quickly fell asleep.

 

Sam and Dean exchanged a fist bump over her sleeping body.

 

۩♥۩♥۩♥۩♥۩♥۩♥۩♥۩♥۩♥۩♥۩♥۩♥

 

Storm woke up and rolled over slightly. She was warm. And something smelled good. It was nice and dark and cozy. It took a few more seconds till her brain connected other facts with those first thoughts.

 

She was warm because she was curled up with Dean on one side and Sam on the other. The good smelling nice dark place was Dean’s armpit of all places. He was reading or something because from time to time he would stop rubbing her back to shift his arm.

 

She could also tell that she had gone through her pad and her pajama bottoms. Oh crap.

 

Dean moved the laptop. “You want out?” He went ahead and moved. He was wearing old jeans and a heavy t-shirt. The jeans were extra dark on one side. The side that she had been laying against.

 

He was going to kill her. No. He wouldn’t do that but she was never going to hear the end of it.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’ll wash them. I tried to tell you. I’m sorry.”

 

She could hear faint snuffling sounds behind her then Sam sat up. “Huh? What happened? What did I miss?”

 

Storm eased out of bed and looked down at herself. Well fuck.

 

“Go shower. I’ll get you a change of stuff. Clothes. I don’t know where your girl stuff is.” Dean suddenly looked thoughtful at his jeans. “You got enough for this?”

 

“I’m sorry.” Storm blamed the hormones. She wanted to cry.

 

“It’s cool. I was kind of expecting it. Go ahead and get cleaned up. Nothing to get upset about. It’s all good.” He took her hand and led her toward the bathroom. He detoured to get more underwear and sweats for her. “Here. Give me your stuff when you strip off and I’ll take it downstairs and start it washing.”

 

“I can do it.”

“I got this one. You get the next then it’s Sammy’s turn.”

 

Once she shut the bathroom door, Sam got out of the bed and looked at his sweats where he had been laying against her with a faint shrug. He started stripping the pad and the sheets off the bed.

 

He didn’t say anything till they could hear the water come on. “She wasn’t joking about the flooding. At least it comes out of things easier than regular blood. Got to make sure she stays hydrated.”

 

“She was kind of freaked about it.”

Sam frowned at Dean. “It is kind of embarrassing for a girl. Not everyone has your total lack of body modesty.”

 

“No. I get that. She was freaked that we were going to be pissed. Not surprised or embarrassed or anything like that. She had an expression like she was expecting me to go ballistic on her when she saw my jeans.”

“Oh.” Sam nodded toward the bathroom. “Who gets to be on her shitlist?”

“I’ll do it.”

“You’re already on it but thanks anyway.”

“Bitch.”

“Love you too.”

 

Dean walked in and picked up her clothes. She had rinsed them the best she could. He kind of ignored the squeaking and squawking.

 

He motioned to Sam to follow him out of the room. “You get new sheets and shit. I’ll take care of the laundry and get her something to eat.”

“Uh-huh. What else is on your mind?”

 

“Wonder if she ever has had a boyfriend? Wonder if he was an asshole.”

Sam got an odd look on his face.

“Sammy?”

“You don’t suppose she’s a virgin do you?”

Dean snickered. “What does it say about us that you said it like it was a bad thing. It’s not contagious you know.”

“Shut up.”

 

Dean started for the stairs.

“Dean?”

“Yeah Sammy?”

“What if she is?”

 

“What’s going on in that big brain of yours?”

“How will this affect her?”

 

“No idea. Try adding more to the question.”

“Bobby picked her out. I would bet because he thought she would have the best chance.”

“Still waiting.”

“We are going to change. We have and are changing. What’s that going to do to her to come along for the ride?”

 

“Oh.” Dean sighed. “No idea. Sometimes just surviving is as good as it gets.”

“Should we try to send her away?”

 

Dean looked thoughtful. “We would have all the Hunters gunning for us. I don’t want to live like that. I don’t know that she would go.”

“Maybe after this freak out we should have a talk with her about what might be coming that would be worth the freak-out.”

 

“Personally. I’d suggest waiting till she gets off her period. It would probably go a lot better.”

“Kind of what I was saying.”

“Say it clearer.”

“Just go and do the laundry. I’ll take care of the bed.”

 

 

۩♥۩♥۩♥۩♥۩♥۩♥۩♥۩♥۩♥۩♥۩♥۩♥

 

Storm came out to find Sam on the bed waiting for her. He stood up and held out her robe. “Come on. Dean’s fixing something. You need to eat and I’m hungry.”

 

She put her arms in the heavy robe. “You changed your sweats.”

 

“Yep.”

“Damn.”

“You really need to get a sense of perspective. The next time we go Hunting you get to do the laundry. And no, we are not burning everything and buying new. You will see why we love that outside old fashion washer for the first wash.”

 

 She was a little uncomfortable with them.

 

Finally Sam just went ahead and asked. “Do you want me to go to town and pick some stuff up? If you show me what you’re using I’d be happy to do it.”

 

Dean couldn’t help but start laughing at the expression on her face.

She turned to glare at him.

“Sorry. Sorry.” He looked at his brother. “I think that just answered a lot of things.”

 

Sam was looking at her in a kind of resigned disbelief. “Seriously? He never got sent to the store on an emergency run?”

 

“Who?”

“You’re nice looking. I’m sure that you have had boyfriends.”

“Thank you. I think. Wait. This is just making my head hurt. What exactly is it that we are talking about?”

 

“I’ve been sent to the store to get girl stuff. I’ve gone shopping with her when she had to get supplies. It’s not my favorite aisle but I can hang with it.”

 

Dean made a face. “Not mine either. Too many choices that looked too much alike. If I didn’t have something with me to look at I was screwed. Still. I usually found someone that worked at the store and ask if they could find this for me.”

 

“Oh. God. It’s like there was one tiny change and I had to stand there for-freaking-ever to find the one that I was supposed to get. I know what the shit’s for but I don’t use it.” He stopped and he and Dean looked at each other. “Well not for that kind of bleeding anyway.”

Dean was nodding.

 

Storm rubbed her forehead. “What did you use them for? What did you use?”

 

Dean made a face. “The pads come in handy. They are fairly sterile and work great for emergency field dressing.”

 

“What did you use to hold it on with? Duct tape?”

She looked at the sheepish expressions on their faces. “Seriously? You taped them on with Duct tape?”

 

“It worked.”

“No. I stocked up. I don’t need any more pads. Thank you for the offer. I am going to go back upstairs now. Alone. And read and feel sorry for myself till this lets up.”

 

Dean raised a finger. “Uh. How long will that be?”

“Three days.”

“Okay.”

 

She just shook her head, got up and went back to her room. The Winchesters were…weird.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am likely missing tags. If you think of any I'm missing please let me know. Thanks and enjoy.


End file.
